Greenhouse Lessons
by Cheryl Dyson
Summary: Harry and Draco have detention in Hogwarts greenhouse. Dangerous plantlife and several varieties of euphoria ensue. It was complete, but I continued it... This fic contains MATURE adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Draco shot a sidelong glance at Harry Potter, who had obviously decided that ignoring him was the best policy. Draco scowled. _Ignore me, will he? We'll see about that._ It was the stupid Gryffindor's fault they were in detention in the first place. Well. Somewhat his fault. Mostly Draco's fault, but a team of Thestrals could not have dragged that admission out of him.

They both were stood in the greenhouse, waiting for Professor Sprout to assign their detentions. Draco had arrived early, hoping to get his punishment before Potter arrived so he wouldn't have to see the bloody Gryffindor's perpetually scowling face any longer than necessary.

The same had obviously occurred to Potter, and now they were stood glaring at each other across a table full of assorted plants. Waiting.

"How did I end up required to waste an entire bloody week of evenings stuck in here with the Chosen Prat?" Draco complained.

Potter's scowl grew even more scowley and he gave up his policy of ignoring Draco to reply. "Well, to start with, you hexed the topiary elephant shortly after Professor Sprout planted it, and set it afire. And then you blamed it on me. After which I tried to turn you into a hairless warthog—by the look of you, _that_ succeeded, at any rate—" Draco sneered absently at him and Potter continued, "And then you cast a _Serpensortia_ at me, foolishly forgetting that I speak Parseltongue—" Draco had not forgotten, he had simply hoped the asp would bite Potter before he got a hiss in edgewise. "After which you punched me in the jaw—" Draco grinned. He'd learned that trick from Granger and it had been bloody satisfying, even though his knuckles had stung quite painfully afterwards. "Forcing me to leap on you and pound your head into the ground by your ears." Draco's grin vanished. That part had not been pleasant at all. The bloody bastard had nearly yanked Draco's ears off and it had been damned hard to breathe with a hundred-plus pounds of angry Gryffindor sitting on his chest. "After which fifty points was taken from each of us and we got a week of detention. Together."

Draco gifted Potter with his patented gaze of superiority that always seemed to enrage the Chosen One—_there_, a muscle twitched in Potter's jaw and Draco felt a flash of triumph.

"It was a rhetorical question," Draco drawled. Potter's fists clenched.

Professor Sprout bustled in and immediately moved them to opposite ends of the greenhouse. Potter looked far too pleased with the arrangement. Draco would have to do something about that. He could see Potter, but taunting him would be impossible unless he shouted.

Sprout set them to the cheerless task of transplanting _dicentra raptura_, which had to be done carefully or the bulbous plants would spew a cloud of gas that had a large list of side effects. Draco had heard only two of them as he'd listened in bored contemplation: suppurating boils and euphoria. He supposed if you were euphoric enough, you wouldn't mind the suppurating boils. He looked at Potter speculatively.

They worked in silence for thirty minutes, delicately transplanting the bulbous, somewhat ugly plants. Professor Sprout slipped out, apparently thinking them suitably occupied. Her disappearance seemed to be unnoticed by Potter, but Draco watched as she headed for the castle. At the pace she was moving, she wouldn't be back for an hour. Potter concentrated on his task, completely forgetting to keep his guard up whilst in the same room with Draco. It was pathetic, really. Voldemort would squash Potter like an insect if he continued to be so utterly oblivious.

Draco shot a Stinging Hex at the plant in Potter's hands. The plant fairly exploded and a cloud of pinkish gas enveloped Potter's face in a rush. His knees buckled immediately and he disappeared behind the table. Draco walked quickly around and approached Potter, who sprawled on the packed-dirt floor in a large rectangle of moonlight. He lay unmoving and for a moment Draco wondered if he'd killed the prat.

Then Potter's hand moved, reaching up to tear off his spectacles, which were coated in a pink film. He flung the glasses aside and reached a hand to his temple as if to ward off a sudden headache.

Draco stood over him and looked down curiously. Potter looked strange without his glasses. Draco wondered when he had grown cheekbones.

"Bloody fucking hell," Draco snapped. "Not one single boil? Not even a measly rash? What happened to _suppurating boils_?" Potter's luck was simply astounding at times.

Potter grinned broadly, which Draco found to be an odd response that became even odder when Potter giggled.

"Something funny, Potter?" he growled.

"You're very tall," Potter said. "You look like a giant. Fe fi fo fum." He laughed again and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least it seems to have caused brain damage. Let's hope it lasts awhile." He started to move away, but Potter reached out and snagged his trouser leg.

"C'mere, Malfoy," Potter said pleasantly. Draco shook his leg, trying to dislodge Potter's grip, but he only held tighter. Potter's voice changed to one of command. "Come here."

Draco's glare could have frozen vodka, but he crouched down so Potter would be sure to hear him properly. "Potter, if you don't fucking let go—"

Potter's other hand shot up and snagged Draco's tie. His face was dragged downwards until his nose nearly smacked into Potter's. His eyes widened in surprise and he flung his hands to either side of Potter's head to catch his balance.

"Wow," Potter said breathily and the not-unpleasant scent of butterbeer and spice wafted over Draco's face. "Your eyes are so pretty. Like… like the edge of a storm cloud when the sun hits it."

Draco gaped like a carp for a moment. To his astonishment, he found himself looking into Potter's eyes and had to admit they were stunning—like the emeralds in Draco's signet ring, and fringed with extremely long, soot-black lashes… Potter suddenly moved like a striking snake and Draco found himself flat on his back with Potter lying atop him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco snarled. Potter had the strangest expression. His green eyes slid over Draco's face as if he'd never seen it before—and he apparently liked what he saw.

"You're so lucky," Potter breathed. "Lucky, lucky, lucky Malfoy."

"What are you prattling on about?" Potter's fists were clenched tightly in Draco's robes and something hard pressed into Draco's flank—he hoped to hell it was Potter's wand.

"You have everything, Malfoy. You have two parents. You have a fabulous home. You're rich. You have stars named after you…"

The last thought was so bizarre Draco found his mind following the tangent. "Er… that's not quite how that works—"

"And you're perfect. You're good at everything. You're good at Quidditch. You're amazing with potions. You're fabulous with spells…"

Draco's lips twitched with amusement. Something had definitely come over Potter. Draco raised a brow sardonically and Potter's breath seemed to catch in his throat for a moment.

"And you're pretty. So very pretty, pretty, pretty."

_Wait…_

Potter's lips crushed down on Draco's and sucked lightly. Draco gasped so sharply the movement of his chest nearly dislodged Potter, who made an irritated sound of protest and pressed himself up a bit. His tongue pushed past Draco's teeth, muffling his words of protest. Draco's hands moved to find purchase and throw Potter off, but both wrists were caught by Potter's fingers and slammed to the ground on either side of Draco's head.

Potter's tongue was doing astounding things to Draco's mouth and sending flickers of warmth zinging through Draco's body. _Where the hell had he learned to do that, anyway?_ Certainly not from that cold fish, Cho Chang… All consideration of Potter's kissing prowess fled instantly when something moved against Draco's groin and fuck, no, that wasn't Potter's wand at all!

Draco tried to thrust upward with his legs and dislodge the Boy Who Kissed Like a French Whore, but he simply wrapped his legs around Draco's and made a moaning sound in his throat that turned Draco's bones to liquid. Potter was practically licking the back of Draco's throat and Draco's body suddenly took up the gauntlet with a rush of glee. Draco was certain he'd never become so hard so quickly in his life.

_Oh, this is fucking, so fucking wrong_, Draco thought even as he pressed his hips upward a bit because, _oh my god_, it felt good when Potter rocked his pelvis like that, and then Potter's hands left Draco's wrists. Draco would shove Potter away… in a moment… just as soon as he put his hands into Potter's hair, because he'd wanted to do that for quite some time now, he'd just never realized it…

Potter was tearing Draco's robes open and Draco's hands slid into Potter's thick mop of black hair. Bloody hell, it was soft. Potter had found yet another sensitive spot on Draco's tongue and stroked it methodically, causing another rush of heat to blast into his loins. He nearly cried out in disappointment when Potter's mouth left his, but Potter only muttered a spell. Draco was suddenly a bit cold.

"Potter, did you vanish my shirt?"

"Mmm hmmm," Potter murmured and kissed him again. Draco felt a moment of alarm—Potter was not the best student and Draco wondered how many rib bones he would find missing.

Potter broke the kiss once more and repeated the spell—Draco felt Potter's bare chest upon his and gasped when Potter's hands began to slide over his flesh. All concern over missing rib bones evaporated.

Potter kissed him with determination once more and Draco thought he should probably stop him from unfastening his trousers, but then Potter's hand dove beneath the waistband to grip Draco's throbbing cock and he wouldn't have stopped Potter doing _that_ for all the gold in the family vault.

Potter stroked with one hand and dragged off his own jeans with the other, all without breaking the molten kiss. Draco had to give him credit for his astounding ability to multitask and, _oh my god if he touched that spot again_ Draco was going to come like a Chinese firework… Potter let go. Draco made a petulant whine of protest that would have mortified him under normal circumstances.

"Want to fuck you, Malfoy," Potter muttered against Draco's lips.

The words nearly broke through Draco's stupor. "Oh, no. No, no, no."

"Oh yes. Yes, yes yes," Potter countered in a throaty growl that seemed to reverberate though Draco's veins.

Draco's's trousers were off before he could make more than a single peep of protest. He tried anyway, but Potter flung himself back on Draco's mouth again and his hand returned to that delightful stroking. Potter broke off for a moment to whisper another spell and Draco felt his boxers vanish, and that was too much to bear because he could possibly spare a couple of rib bones, but his other bodily parts were far more vital… He broke the kiss. His wand was on the floor, lying where it had fallen when Potter had pounced. Draco could have grabbed it and hexed Potter, but stopping him seemed far less important than letting him get on with whatever he planned to do next. Still, Draco was a Malfoy, and complaining was his nature.

"Potter, I think you're getting a bit carried away," Draco tried, but forgot what point he was trying to make when Potter latched onto his neck and began to imitate a lamprey. It felt fabulously good, but tickled. Draco tugged sharply on the black hair that his hands were still, surprisingly, tangled in, but Potter growled low in his throat and sucked harder.

An instant later, Draco lost all concern for what Potter was doing to his neck, because Potter's hands had been busy—one doing that astounding up and down motion that had Draco's breathing resembling a steam engine at full throttle, and the other cupping Draco's testicles. Potter gave those a squeeze and then moved down to attempt entry where Draco had no intention of allowing entry.

He had not counted on the grim determination of a euphoric Potter.

"Did the word 'no' fall out of the Gryffindor vocabulary?" Draco rasped, but then Potter released his neck and dropped downward with Seeker quickness. Before Draco knew what hit him, Potter's lips were wrapped around his cock and the tongue that had so skillfully sensitized Draco's mouth introduced new vistas of pleasure in that region, as well. Draco was utterly lost in sensation and absently heard Potter make a sound of protest when Draco's hands nearly tore a fistful of hair from Potter's head.

"Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry," Draco murmured and then sucked in an astonished breath because two—_two!_—of Potter's fingers were in a place that Potter's fingers simply did not belong—and _how the hell had he gotten them there_ without Draco noticing? Potter moved them a bit at the same time his tongue slithered over that spot on Draco's cock and the Chinese firework scenario was closing in again…

Potter's mouth ceased his beautiful motion and Draco nearly howled in frustration. He pulled at Potter's hair again in vexation and Potter promptly slid up and bit him on the lip, rather harder than warranted, Draco thought petulantly, but Potter immediately apologized by soothing over it with his tongue.

Draco moaned involuntarily as Potter's fingers pulled out, allowing something much larger to attempt ingress. Draco moved his head slightly to avoid Harry's ruthless, questing mouth.

"Potter," he said, trying vainly to relax, as it was apparent that Potter had no intention of halting. "Have you ever done this before?"

Potter's inexorable pressure did not pause. Draco gasped and whimpered slightly as he was slowly impaled. He tried not to tear Potter's hair out by the roots, but it was difficult.

"No," Potter said breathily. His handsome face was taut with concentration.

"With a girl?" Draco continued and had to remind himself to inhale—breathing itself seemed to require conscious effort.

"No," Potter admitted.

_Lovely_, Draco thought. _I'm being deflowered by a virgin_. Rather than alarming him, the idea made him feel pleased and somehow… special. He released Potter's hair and allowed his hands to slide over the tense muscles of Potter's back; he inhaled shakily at Draco's touch.

"You're beautiful, so beautiful," Potter breathed in his ear and Draco thought it was quite a jot better than _pretty_. "So hot—I have to move."

Potter moved. Draco would have clawed his way out from under him, but Potter's hands were fixed to Draco's hips, pinning him in place.

"Am I hurting you, angel?" Potter asked softly, nearly unhinging Draco's brain. He wasn't sure what was worse—the hellish sensation driving shards of pain through his nether regions, or Harry Potter calling him "angel." He opened his mouth to demand Potter withdraw immediately, and then Potter shifted slightly as he thrust and Draco's world turned white. He made a guttural sound that had no relation to words, but Potter seemed to understand, anyway, and made the movement again—and again.

Draco thrashed mindlessly, lost in bliss, and tore his nails across Potter's back in an effort to make him move harder, faster. Potter paused, likely thinking he was hurting Draco.

"God, no, don't stop," Draco said—whined—and pressed upwards sharply with his hips, earning a gasp from Potter and sending another shockwave of delight through his body. Draco did it again. Potter got back into rhythm and met Draco thrust for thrust. He began to pant in Draco's ear and the hot breath contained a single word—_Draco_, repeated like an incantation.

Potter grabbed Draco's cock as if suddenly remembering it. He slid his thumb over that spot again and _holy Salazar on a broomstick!_ Draco came with such force he thought something might have snapped inside. Only extreme self control prevented him from screaming Potter's name aloud—that and the teeth he sank deep into Potter's shoulder to stifle the cry.

He felt Potter stiffen and shudder while gasping Draco's name one final time. Potter's fingers clenched so tightly on Draco's hips he knew he would have bruises there later. Potter sagged against him as if he could no longer support his own weight. Draco's arms encircled Potter's back as Potter's hot hands released their punishing grip on his hips and slid up over Draco's ribs.

"So perfect," Potter mumbled. He sounded drowsy and contented.

"You're not planning to go to sleep, are you?" Draco asked sharply.

"Great idea."

"Potter, we're on the bloody floor of the greenhouse and Sprout will return at any moment."

"Don't care." Potter pressed a kiss to Draco's throat. "Want to stay here forever."

Draco ignored the warm rush that accompanied his words. "You're crushing me," he lied instead, hoping the Gryffindor guilt factor would kick in if nothing else did. It worked. Potter slid backwards and knelt over him with a sigh. Potter lifted his wand absently and murmured a spell that made Draco instantly alarmed. Normally, a _Scourgify_ cast on human skin was similar to rubbing steel wool over the flesh, but Potter's spell skimmed over Draco's skin with barely a whisper of sensation. Maybe Potter wasn't as inept as he appeared.

"Can you bring our clothes back?" Draco asked, figuring they had better get dressed and start transplanting in the next five minutes or Sprout would have a seizure when she returned.

"Erm… no. Good at Vanishing; not so good at bringing back."

Draco revised his estimation of Potter's ineptitude. He dragged his trousers on; wincing when every small movement caused unpleasant twinges of pain in places he hadn't known existed.

"Bloody hell, next time, _I'm_ on top," Draco snapped, and then blanched, realizing what he'd said.

"Okay," Potter said with a grin.

"Not that there will _be_ a next time," Draco added lamely.

"How about after detention, angel?" Potter asked and the sultry look in his green eyes caused Draco's heart to skip a beat. Draco decided he would have to do something about Potter's sudden overuse of endearments. He watched as Potter tugged on his jeans and wondered if he would even remember the incident tomorrow.

Hell, if not, Draco would simply acquire a supply of _dicentra raptura_.

"After detention, Potter," he promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was a veritable whirlwind of activity, transplanting his remaining _dicentra raptura_ by Immobilizing them (who knew it worked on plants?), and jamming them into the new pots before tossing in dirt haphazardly.

Potter was utterly useless. Not that this was any surprise to Draco. He had Conjured shirts for both of them, since the ones Potter had Vanished would likely never be recovered. Now dressed, Potter was seated with an elbow propped on the table, jaw resting on his hand. He did not bother to transplant. Instead, he watched Draco with glowing green eyes and a smile of bemusement.

"Potter, you had best get transplanting before Sprout gets back," Draco warned.

Potter's gaze did not waver. "But then I can't watch you," he said.

Draco flushed and gnashed his teeth. He finished with his damnable plants and then started on Potter's, considering it penance for setting the foliage on Potter to begin with. If Sprout returned to find Potter in his current befuddled state with unfinished work, Draco would be blamed. Slytherins expected such treatment.

The instant Draco neared Potter, he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist affectionately.

"Stop it, Potter, or I'll hex you into the next century."

"No you won't," Potter said confidently.

"Well, then I won't help you and you'll have detention again." Actually, considering Potter's current condition, it was far more likely that _Draco_ would have detention again, and Potter would be sent to the hospital wing.

"Will you have detention _with_ me?" Potter asked hopefully, and Draco shut his eyes.

"No, Potter. Now let go of me so I can help you with this."

"I'll let go. If you kiss me," Potter said.

Draco felt a rush of heat, remembering Potter's kisses. _Clever little bastard_. "No you won't," Draco said.

"I keep my word!" Potter said indignantly. Draco could not see Potter's face, since it was buried in Draco's ribcage, but he could hear the pout in his voice.

"All right, fine. _One kiss_. But only if you let go."

Potter's grip relaxed, and the dark head rose hopefully. Fuck, but he was rather adorable when he looked at Draco like that. Potter scrambled off his seat and slid his hands up to Draco's shoulders.

"Hands off, Potter. I said _let go_—that means completely."

Potter snatched his hands away as if burned. He scowled for a moment, and then lifted his face expectantly. Black lashes fluttered closed over emerald eyes. Draco felt a surge of desire that he tried to stamp out of existence, because he was not supposed to lust after Harry fucking Potter. He hoped to hell Potter would be back to normal tomorrow.

The thought made him pause and he grinned ruefully, realizing Potter would most likely be _out for_ _blood_ tomorrow. With that in mind, Draco figured he'd better enjoy this amorous, overly-friendly version of Potter while he could.

Draco cupped Potter's jaw and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, only to have Potter press against every inch of Draco he could reach—sans hands—and suck at his lips with fiendish determination.

Bloody hell, Potter was tenacious! Draco allowed his tongue to slide past the parted lips and Potter took it in eagerly with a moan that sent tremors straight to Draco's cock. It nearly overwhelmed him completely and he found his hand clenching far too tightly on Potter's jaw as he fought the urge to plunder his wet mouth until Potter begged for mercy.

Only the cold knowledge that Sprout was overdue allowed Draco to push Potter roughly away. He tried to control his ragged breathing, and his renewed hard-on, as he brandished an angry finger at Potter.

"Sit down and don't move," Draco barked. The green eyes glared at him somewhat sullenly, but Potter planted himself obediently on the seat. Draco stayed well out of Potter's reach and crazily transplanted the remaining _dicentra raptura_. He was nearly finished when he heard the greenhouse door open. Draco bolted back to his seat, hoping to hell he did not look like he felt—completely flushed and just-fucked-by-Harry-bloody-Potter.

Professor Sprout barely gave them a cursory look, instead turning immediately to the plants, which Draco remembered to un-Immobilize a heartbeat before Sprout lifted one.

"Very nice, boys. Malfoy, good work. Potter, not finished, but acceptable. You may both go."

Draco breathed a sigh of profound relief and walked quickly to the door. It was nearly a run, but Sprout's voice halted him before he could escape.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

_Shit_. Immediately assuming Sprout had noticed Potter's less than spot-on attitude, he froze with the door half open. Draco turned to look at Sprout.

"I hope we will have no more brawling during my class," she stated firmly.

Potter approached, and Draco stepped back to allow him to pass, but Potter did not leave the greenhouse. Instead, he wrapped both hands in the folds of Draco's robes, pressed his body against Draco's, and latched onto Draco's neck with a hot, greedy kiss. Sprout's eyebrows disappeared into her hat.

"Absolutely," Draco said, even though he was surprised he'd managed to find his voice at all. He smiled lamely. "Potter and I are getting on better already, you see? Erm… he gets very affectionate during a full moon. Strangest thing. Come along, Potter."

Draco clamped an arm around Potter's shoulders and marched him outside. On the path, he transferred his grip to Potter's bicep and held him at arm's length. He needed to get Potter to the safety of the Gryffindor common room where Granger and the Weasel could look after him. Before Draco was forced to hex the lustful bugger into unconsciousness.

Part of Draco wanted to bolt for his own room, but he felt partially responsible for Potter's present condition. Oh fuck, all right, he was completely responsible.

Potter allowed himself to be led docilely enough, until they reached the castle garden, which they had to pass through it to get back inside. Potter suddenly tripped ahead and pivoted, so quickly that Draco walked right into him. Immediately, Potter's hands twisted into Draco's hair and his body pressed against Draco's again.

"Mmmm," Potter said breathlessly. "Need you, angel."

The words jolted through Draco. Not again. He really had to get Potter inside. Potter's next words, uttered between searching kisses placed on the soft flesh beneath Draco's ear, short-circuited that idea. "You can fuck me this time."

Draco groaned, partly in torment, and partly from the dizzying need that exploded through him at Potter's words. To have Potter's gorgeous body beneath him, so incredibly willing… so hot and ready…

"Potter, you are going to utterly hate yourself in the morning," Draco said in a voice so hoarse it was barely audible. _I'll probably hate myself, too_, Draco thought. _But at the moment, I really don't care_…

And then Potter's hand dropped into Draco's trousers to grip his throbbing erection—and Draco was lost. The farthest he could drag Potter was down the short path to a ceramic bench beneath an overhanging willow tree. Potter was tearing mindlessly at Draco's clothing with one hand while the other inexpertly stroked at Draco's hard shaft.

"Potter, take your clothes off and get on the bench," Draco rasped. He moaned the loss of Potter's warm hand for only a moment as he hastened to comply. Watching Harry Potter disrobe was a special treat, especially when his green eyes—dark slashes in the gloom—never left Draco's. When robes and trousers pooled at Potter's feet, he stepped back and sat on the bench, wincing at the cold.

"Lie down," Draco said roughly, and the breath caught in his throat as Potter lay back, exposing himself fully to Draco's gaze. The moonlight dappled his body in random patterns as it filtered through the willow leaves. Draco could find no fault with Potter's lithe body. Potter said nothing, but raised a pale hand towards Draco in entreaty. Draco pulled at his own clothing, striving for nonchalance, though the blood hammered through his veins, urging him to tear everything off and join Potter before this magic dissipated.

Once nude, he climbed between Potter's thighs, sighing with discomfort and pleasure as the chill of the bench touched his legs, and the warmth of Potter's hands caressed his shoulders.

Potter's lips eagerly rose to meet his, and then their erections rubbed together in a frisson of delight. Potter's kiss was purely uninhibited. He held back nothing, arching into Draco with pure want. _I'm going to burn in hell for this_, Draco thought. _After Voldemort gives me a medal, and Dumbledore incinerates me, I can spend the rest of eternity wondering why I didn't run back to my room when I had the chance_.

The answer came in the form of a husky, soft voice that expunged all rational thought from Draco's brain. "Fuck me, Draco."

"All right," Draco breathed, succumbing to the promise of flames without a whimper. He slipped his hands gently over Potter's smooth skin, moving downwards over ribs and hips to cup Potter's tight arse.

Draco cast the spell learned by every wizard boy that ever had a hard-on. The lubricant was cool in his hand, and he let it warm a bit before rubbing it generously around Potter's taut opening. Potter arched again and mewled at the touch. Draco slipped his index finger into Potter and had to stop. _Fuck_, he nearly came himself at the so-hot feel of Potter quivering beneath his hand.

Potter whimpered and Draco's ardor abated slightly at the sound. He recalled it wasn't exactly pleasant, at first.

"Easy," he said reassuringly. "I'll be careful." He kissed Potter gently and took Potter's cock in his other hand, stroking it back to full hardness. When Potter relaxed, Draco slipped another finger inside and moved them both gently. Potter moaned and threw his head to one side. His glasses were missing and Draco vaguely wondered when they had fallen. The slender column of Potter's throat tempted Draco to place kisses there—not gentle touches, but bruising, demanding kissed guaranteed to leave marks.

Potter's hands twisted in Draco's hair, but surprisingly, not to pull him away. Draco's hands kept moving—one on Potter's cock, and one inside of him, with three fingers moving now.

Potter's head tossed again and his hands tugged Draco away from staking a claim on this neck.

"Beautiful Draco," Potter said and captured his mouth. Draco couldn't breathe, and not merely because Potter was cutting off his air supply. He froze for a moment, and then moved again when Potter whimpered in protest and thrust against his fingers. How fucking hot was that?

Draco twisted his fingers slightly, feeling for whatever was responsible for the electric jolt of pleasure he recalled from Potter's foray into him earlier. Potter's mouth left his for an instant as he cried out in surprise—_found it_—and Draco sucked in air gratefully with a stab of satisfaction.

He withdrew his fingers and replaced them quickly with the engorged head of his cock. As he pressed into Potter's tight heat, he was heartily glad he had come earlier, or he would not have lasted an instant, especially with Potter's moans echoing in his ear. He pressed onward, slowly and inexorably. Potter tensed and whimpered, so Draco paused. He placed gentle kisses on Potter's neck and rubbed a soothing hand over his hip and abdomen.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. Want me to stop?" he asked, although he wasn't completely certain of his ability to stop. Potter drew in a shuddering breath, and Draco caressed Potter's shaft—still hard.

"No… no, please don't stop," he whispered. Draco sighed gratefully and buried his face in Potter's neck. The black hair was soft on his face, and smelled heavenly. Potter's hand slid over Draco's back and reached his arse before clenching slightly. Draco groaned and slammed his cock home.

Potter yelped, but Draco pulled nearly out and rammed forward again. This time Potter's cry was more guttural.

"Faster," Potter breathed. Draco pushed himself away from Potter's throat and sat up. He planted his feet on either side of the bench. Potter instinctively wrapped his legs around Draco's hips. Draco reluctantly released Potter's cock and gripped Potter's pelvis with both hands, using them to pull Potter forwards into his increasingly savage thrusts.

Potter's hands clenched on Draco's wrists—the only flesh he could reach—and his cries became soft huffs that urged Draco mindlessly onward.

"God, god, god," Draco chanted and felt like he was praying, giving thanks for this astounding gift as the pleasure built, until he felt Potter's thighs clench almost painfully around him. He watched pale liquid eject over Potter's dappled abdomen as Potter's body bowed in a taut arc. Potter's lower lip was clamped tightly between his white teeth to muffle the scream.

The incredible sight was nearly sensory overload for Draco, who leaned forward to kiss Potter as shudders of ecstasy rolled over him in wave after endless wave, leaving him shaking and breathless, holding his nemesis like a lifeline.

"Bloody incredible," he said softly, unable to assimilate the brilliance of Harry Potter. Said Gryffindor was pressing soft kisses against Draco's lips and touching Draco here and there like he was something precious. Draco felt a surge of furious regret that Potter would likely be back to normal soon. Draco could get used to this affectionate, adorable Potter far too easily.

"Potter?" he asked as he removed his head from Potter's chest.

"Hmmm?" The voice was sleepy and contented. Draco nearly laughed. Potter was certainly lethargic after sex.

"Do you think you could cast that Cleaning Charm? You're… better at it than I am."

Potter chuckled. "Never thought I'd hear you say those words, Malfoy."

"And you'll never hear them again, Potter," Draco said. "Now, snap to it."

Once Draco had carefully pulled away, Potter Summoned his wand and cast. Draco sat on the edge of the bench and considered putting his clothing back on. Potter scooted over and pressed himself against Draco's side, sliding his hands over Draco's skin. The plant-muddled Gryffindor could not seem to keep from touching him.

Draco sighed and leaned sideways to kiss Potter one last time, but the Boy Who Lusted twisted himself around until he straddled Draco's lap. Potter deepened the kiss, tasting every particle of Draco's mouth. Bloody hell, if Potter didn't stop this, they would be out here all night. After long minutes, Draco began to wonder why that would be a bad thing, especially when Potter made a possessive growl as Draco tried to pull away.

He held Potter tightly for a bit, trying to keep from drowning in desire again. A sound jolted Draco straight back to reality—the crunch of footsteps on the gravel path. Fuck—what a position to be caught in! Completely nude with a naked Savior of the Wizarding World wrapped around him. Such juicy gossip would blanket Hogwarts in five minutes, and reach the Daily Prophet in ten.

Potter froze with Draco, although he seemed more curious than alarmed. Astonishingly, the footsteps veered off, and Draco heard a loud female giggle—likely another amorous couple seeking privacy. Draco shied away from the thought of him and Potter as an "amorous couple," recent activities notwithstanding.

When the sounds faded, Draco pushed Potter away roughly.

"Get dressed, Golden Boy. If we don't get you back, your watchdog friends will come looking for you."

Draco hauled his clothing on roughly—for the second time that night—quite an eventful evening, actually—and made sure to stay out of Potter's reach. Potter pouted, but obediently dressed. Draco sighed in relief when they were both clothed once more.

"Can you make it back to your room?" Draco asked, thinking he should probably leave Potter, because he hadn't been joking about the watchdogs.

"Won't you walk me back?" Potter asked earnestly with an irresistible wide-eyed look that caused Draco to look at him dumbly. Potter followed it with a delicate bite to his lower lip—a coy performance worthy of Blaise Zabini. Potter was full of surprises tonight. Draco felt like he'd cracked open Pandora's Box to find six others nestled inside.

"No," Draco said adamantly.

Without warning, Potter leaped on Draco and lashed his arms around Draco's neck. Wet, searching kisses were placed on Draco's neck and jaw. "Please? Please, please, please?"

If a wall had been handy, Draco could have smashed his head into it repeatedly. Luckily, the tree trunk looked too rough for that purpose. It would likely leave scars. Draco snarled.

"Fine. I suppose you'd shag the first fit bloke you happened across, if I let you wander back on your own," Draco said, a bit more harshly than he'd intended.

Potter reared back, looking like his old self as he glared at Draco. "I would not!" he huffed in an affronted tone. "I don't want anyone else."

Draco's jaw was getting a workout tonight. He'd likely have bruises tomorrow from it hitting the ground. "You—wha?" he asked intelligently.

But Potter was already stalking back towards the castle. Shit. Potter was miffed. Draco hurried after him to reassure him—and then halted in his tracks. _What the fuck am I thinking_? He absolutely, positively, did not care if the Golden Boy was irritated with him. In fact, this was the only normal thing that had happened since Draco had set the plant on Potter.

Thinking about the _dicentra raptura_ reminded Draco that the whole bloody fiasco was his fault. It was sort of his responsibility to make sure Potter got back safely. With that noble motivation in mind, Draco went after Potter. It had nothing to do with the fact that Draco had no faith in Potter's words and wanted to ensure he was not unduly tempted on his way back.

Draco had nearly reached the garden entrance when a shape launched itself from the bushes, nearly sending them both sprawling.

"I knew you'd come after me, angel" Potter said and kissed Draco soundly.

ooOooOoo

"Do you remember the password?" Draco asked dryly, nervously scanning the hallway. It was, thankfully, deserted.

"Yes," Potter said sullenly. He was miffed again, likely due to Draco's refusal to be dragged into every dark alcove they'd passed for Round Three of the Potter Fuckathon. Being caught by Filch was not on Draco's priority list.

"Good. Now, get in there and go straight to bed."

Potter gave him that adorable, beseeching look and pitched his voice to a seductive level. "Come with me."

The words caused one of Draco's body parts to wake up and nod vigorously, even though it should have been perfectly content to remain passive after the activity it had been subjected to in the past hour.

"I'd rather not be hexed to death for waking up in your bed."

"M' friends won't hurt you," Potter said confidently, sidling over to mumble the words into Draco's neck, and plaiting his fingers through Draco's hair again.

"Your friends certainly would, but it's not them I'm talking about," Draco said. He glanced at the portrait of the Fat Lady, whose mouth was open so far all of her teeth were visible. Draco removed Potter's hands once more and stepped away firmly.

"Go," Draco ordered.

"See you tomorrow?" Potter asked hopefully.

"You see me every day, Potter," Draco said dryly.

Potter scowled. "You know what I mean."

Draco laughed. "You're going to hate me tomorrow, Potter, but if by some astounding miracle you _don't_, then yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Now, go to bed."

Potter bit his lip, looking uncertain, and Draco clamped down on his self-control. He managed not to leap on Potter and kiss those lips once last time, and then Potter murmured the password and was gone.

"Goodbye, Potter," Draco said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke from the most amazing dream he'd ever had. He tried to hold onto it, and retrieved only scattered images: pale limbs and paler hair, fiery kisses on his lips and skin, dappled moonlight, and overwhelming desire…

He blinked as he took in his surroundings, wondering why everything was so hazy. He was in his own bed, at least, and not in a moonlit garden. Why did he feel so strange? His head felt muzzy and he had a raging hard-on left over from his erotic dream. Harry could do something about that, at least. His hand slipped beneath his waistband to glide over his erection—and froze.

As if triggered by the touch, his memories returned. He felt like he'd wrenched open a door to let in a whirlwind. _Oh. My. God_.

Harry's erection deflated with incredible swiftness as sheer horror overwhelmed him. _Malfoy_. Goddamn Malfoy and that fucking _plant_! Harry sat up, shaking as memory after memory assaulted him. Harry calling Malfoy "pretty", Harry vanishing their clothes, Harry _forcing_ himself on Malfoy, and… holy hell… memories of him _fucking_ Malfoy…

Harry whimpered as the blood flooded back into his cock again. Oh god, he recalled the feeling of Malfoy's skin, the taste of his lips, the smell of his hair. Harry collapsed back on the bed, breathing raggedly. He nearly moaned aloud.

Why hadn't Malfoy fought him? His wand had been in hand nearly the entire time. Blackmail? Harry threw an arm over his eyes, wishing he could block the images overwhelming his brain. He'd been worse than drunk. He'd been… all over Malfoy like Goyle on a plate of sweets. And Malfoy had been (_hot, gorgeous, talented, amazing, brilliant_) well, he'd been… nice. What had brought that on? Guilt?

Harry snorted. Malfoys were devoid of that particular emotion. No, blackmail or sheer humiliation seemed the only answer. He had probably rushed back to the Slytherin common room with his cocky swagger, and had a huge laugh with his Slytherin cronies over his hilarious joke. Either that or he was saving it up to make Harry pay, and pay, and pay.

He heard Ron stretch and crawl out of the bed nearest Harry's. Ron fumbled for his clothes. Harry kept a hand pressed to his erection, pushing it down so it wouldn't tent the blankets. Despite his horror, part of his mind kept replaying scenes of the previous night—Malfoy moaning beneath him, Malfoy kissing him, Malfoy murmuring unbelievable phrases like, "I won't hurt you" and Malfoy shuddering and panting into Harry's mouth as he came deep inside… _Fuck_!

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked suddenly, probably noticing Harry's choking sounds as he willed himself to spontaneously combust.

"No," Harry admitted hoarsely. "Don't feel too well. Just go on without me."

There was no way in hell Harry planned to walk into the Great Hall and face such large-scale mass humiliation. In fact, he might just stay in bed for the rest of the year. Hermione could bring him homework. And food.

Ron and the others left him alone to seek their breakfasts, after endless questioning to make sure Harry was not sick enough to need medical attention. Harry's relief at being alone was short-lived. His mind kept tracking over every memory of the night before. It seemed grossly unfair that he remembered _every single detail_. He fingered his wand and wondered if it were possible to Obliviate oneself.

He threw himself out of bed with a curse. For one thing, he was ravenous, probably due to the extraordinary amount of energy he had expended attacking Malfoy like a love-starved trollop. Harry fought past the blush. For another, he was a Gryffindor, damn it. He had faced down Voldemort, dementors, and Ministry officials, for fuck's sake. He could handle this.

Harry dressed quickly, although his fingers shook when he remembered Malfoy undressing in the garden. The image brought such a renewed surge of lust he had to sit on the bed and wank to get it out of his system. He doubted it helped, although he felt slightly more relaxed as he cast a Cleaning Charm and finished dressing.

Harry walked into the Great Hall with more trepidation than he had ever felt. He fully expected every eye in the hall to swing to him. It wouldn't be the first time. At the very least, he expected the attention of the entire Slytherin contingent.

To his utter amazement, no one at all seemed to notice him. Well, almost no one. One pair of eyes fixed on him quite firmly. The grey eyes caught his with such intensity that they might have been the only two people in the room. Harry expected Malfoy to gloat, or sneer, or at the very least burst into taunting laughter, but his haughty features were still and Malfoy's expression appeared no more than curious.

The most insane thought hammered through Harry's temples as he looked at the blond Slytherin. _Still beautiful_. Oh god. Harry flushed scarlet and backed away. He couldn't face this, after all. Malfoy had not told, and was possibly waiting to make a public announcement, but that was nothing—_nothing_!—next to the horrifying fact that Harry still wanted him. He wanted to walk across the room and drag Malfoy from his seat. He wanted to plant possessive kisses on those lips—

Harry turned and bolted.

ooOooOoo

Draco was disappointed when Granger, Weasley, and the rest of the Gryffindor clan entered the Great Hall without Potter. He felt a moment of concern, quickly hammered into oblivion. He tried for his customary sneer. Most likely Potter was hiding in his room sobbing like a girl over what he'd done.

Draco felt a pang. Truthfully, he would prefer to see the Gryffindor in a fiery rage, ready to claw at Draco's throat, screaming invectives. At least then Draco would know where he stood. Things would be back to normal. Or as normal as they could get after spending an evening locked in carnal bliss with your worst enemy. Draco tried—oh how he tried—not to think about the previous night. He had already wanked to the damned memory—twice!—and had no desire to become rock-hard at the breakfast table. He kept a close eye on the door, however, and his breath caught in his throat every time he caught sight of black hair.

Draco had nearly finished eating and began to think Potter wasn't coming down at all when the Chosen One finally made his appearance. Potter marched into the Great Hall, jaw set and eyes flashing. He was clearly terrified, but clinging to every bit of Gryffindor courage he possessed.

Potter's eyes darted about, as if he expected attack from every quarter. His brows drew up in surprise, and he paused before his puzzled gaze shot straight to Draco. Their eyes met, and Draco watched every emotion flit across Potter's expressive face. Mortification, anger, mistrust… and something else. Something suspiciously reminiscent of Potter's expression when he'd hovered over Draco in the greenhouse, moments before snogging him senseless. Something that hit Draco like a punch in the stomach.

Potter's eyes widened and his cheeks burned with color. Then the Savior of the Wizarding World took two steps backwards and fled.

Draco muttered a terse command to Crabbe and Goyle—"Stay"—and followed. Draco scanned the Entrance Hall and spotted Potter ducking through the main doors. Draco went after him and caught sight of him fleeing towards the Quidditch Pitch like the demons of hell pursued him. Draco followed at a more leisurely pace, knowing Potter wasn't going anywhere.

He paused under the shadow of an oak and watched Potter wrench at the door to the broom shed. Draco smiled, knowing the doors were spelled not to open until 9 am. No _Alohomora_ would open them—Dumbledore himself had enchanted the doors that were meant to stay locked at Hogwarts. Even school brooms were too valuable to be left unattended at night. Potter sagged slightly and leaned his forehead against the door. He looked like the picture of defeat.

Draco walked forward silently, avoiding the noisy path by walking on the grass. He had nearly closed the distance when Potter's head jerked up. In an instant, Potter had whirled and trained his wand on Draco. The strange, bewildered look that had adorned Potter's face in the Great Hall was gone, replaced with an icy rage Draco was all too familiar with.

"Come to gloat, Malfoy?" Potter snarled.

Draco did not stop walking until the tip of Potter's wand touched his chest. "No," he said simply. His eyes scanned Potter, wondering why he had never really noticed how gorgeous Potter was. His body was lean perfection, with slender, muscular legs and washboard abs honed by hours of riding a broom. He had long, delicate fingers, rougher than Draco's, which felt oh-so-good on his skin, and his face was chiseled glory. His mouth, even set in a hard, angry line like it was now, begged to be kissed, and could those damned eyes get any greener?

"What then?" Potter asked angrily, and his eyes narrowed as he caught Draco's perusal. He tipped his head back slightly against the wall of the shed and the sight of his slender neck beneath the messy black hair that Potter had obviously not even attempted to comb after Draco's hands had been in it last night—Draco thrust himself forward and attached his mouth to Potter's like a starving man finding sustenance.

Potter stiffened and wrenched his mouth away. Draco's lips slid over his smooth jaw and down to Potter's neck. Potter gasped and the wand slid out from between them, only to be pressed sharply into Draco's ribs.

"What are you doing?" Potter cried as Draco nipped at his throat. Draco was drowning in sensation as the smell and taste of Potter overwhelmed him.

"I don't know and I don't care," Draco replied, half-expecting Potter to hex him in a dozen different ways. He moved his head slightly and took those kissable lips in his again while pressing himself roughly against Potter's body, driving him into the wall. Draco's hands tore at the white t-shirt Potter wore, dragging it from the waistband of his jeans. Potter was stiff and frozen. His mouth was unresponsive under Draco's, but Potter's skin was hot under Draco's hands as he pushed them under Potter's shirt.

Draco trembled with need and the blood exploded into his loins as Potter moaned slightly and relaxed almost imperceptibly. It was probably a trick, and Potter would turn him into a Christmas pudding or a Blast-ended Skrewt at any moment, but Draco was possessed, and he meant to enjoy every particle of Potter, even if it were only given through faked submission.

But Potter didn't seem to be faking. The wand stopped digging painfully into Draco's side, and then Draco felt a faltering hand slip into his hair. Potter's tongue met his tentatively, and Draco moaned in sheer delight, surprised and relieved. He deepened the kiss, feeling the need to retrace every action from the night before, as though it hadn't been branded on him like a Dark Mark.

Potter was shaking like a giant had tossed him into a dice cup. Draco ran his hands soothingly over Potter's waist and then gripped his hips to press Potter's growing erection against his own. Potter tore his mouth away and gasped raggedly.

"Not… not here," Potter said in a voice so hoarse it was barely audible.

"Yes, here. Here, there, and everywhere," Draco replied. He was mindless. He lapped at Potter's throat and then bit down gently, feeling a flare of satisfaction when Potter shuddered. He ground his pelvis against Potter's, feeling delicious friction and knowing it wasn't enough. He wanted to take Potter here and now, and didn't give a flying fuck who saw them. He discovered he was shaking worse than Potter.

"Draco, stop," Potter said, panting, but Draco couldn't stop. With a sudden movement, Potter shoved him away. Draco stumbled back and nearly fell. Potter's wand was back up again, held threateningly, even though it trembled like a leaf in a windstorm. Potter looked utterly fuckable; his shirt was untucked and rumpled, and his lips were red and swollen. There was a mark on his throat—Draco's claim. He groaned at the sight.

"_Why_?" Potter ground out, and the sound contained a myriad of emotions: hurt, suspicion, and _was that wishful thinking_—longing?

"You said something to me last night," Draco said, clenching his fists with the effort of remaining where he was, and not charging past the threatening wand to take what was _his_.

"I said a lot of crazy things last night," Potter snapped as he passed the back of a shaking hand across his mouth.

"Maybe you didn't mean it, then," Draco said hollowly. His nails dug into his palms and he swayed slightly, trying to get a handle on his raging libido. He was suddenly, painfully aware that he was acting like an idiot. He had known Potter would be back to normal today, back to hating him. Why was he trying to hold onto the insanity of last night? The giddy Potter who'd referred to him as _angel_ was gone forever… he had never been real at all.

Draco needed to get away. He turned and started to walk back towards the school, but paused when Potter spoke.

"Which thing?" Potter called.

Draco considered saying nothing. He needed to put the whole damned disaster behind him. He remembered the words in question with something akin to pain, recalling that they had struck him with astounding force the night before. He looked over his shoulder at Potter and tried to dredge up his trademark smirk. It felt false on his lips, but hopefully Potter wouldn't notice.

"You said you didn't want anyone else," Draco replied and walked away.

ooOooOoo

Harry winced, remembering. Was that _regret_ he heard in Malfoy's voice? Malfoy had followed him out here, not to gloat, apparently, but to continue… oh god, to continue the insanity of last night. Harry watched Malfoy stride away and actually took two steps after him before stopping himself with a muttered oath. What the fuck was he doing? Running after Draco Malfoy like a lovesick girl?

Harry sagged for a moment, fighting an overwhelming despair as Malfoy disappeared. Just for a second, Harry thought about racing after him, reaching out to grab his shoulder, spinning him around, and fastening his lips to that smirking, sneering, beautiful, wonderful mouth, to feel the incredible cascade of desire explode through him again. _Oh god, oh god, oh god_.

Harry smacked his wand into his thigh, hard enough to bring tears to his eyes from the pain. _What the hell was he thinking_? What then? Would he let Malfoy fuck him again, right on the grounds of Hogwarts in broad daylight? Harry trembled at the heady rush of delight that spiraled through him at the mere thought of it, and moaned in horrified terror. Oh god, it had to be a spell. Some sort of spell. Residue from that goddamn plant, that _dicentra raptura_.

Harry bit back a sob and made himself walk with a slow, casual demeanor back to the school, taking care not to overtake Malfoy, but he had disappeared completely. Harry was both relieved and disappointed. He needed to talk to Hermione.

Hermione was puzzled. "What are the effects of _dicentra raptura_? Only what we learned in class. Apparently, the effects of the gaseous discharge vary depending on the physiology of the wizard, but they generally include boils, nausea, and headaches. Why do you ask?"

"No… amorous effects? Like a love potion? Long lasting?" Harry prodded.

"Well, euphoria was listed, but nothing as strong as a love potion, surely. I know some parts of the plant are used for potion ingredients, but you would have to ask Professor Snape which potions, exactly. Why are you asking about this?"

Harry was silent for a moment too long as he fumbled for a logical reason while his brain gleefully supplied the real answer. _Because I spent a very interesting evening getting to know Draco Malfoy inside and out, and now I can't seem to overcome the insatiable urge to press him up against the nearest wall and snog the life out of him, right before I shag him into oblivion…_

"I… I transplanted them during detention last night," he said hoarsely, and realized his voice sounded uneven and completely lame. "Curious plants. Wondered what they were for."

Hermione's sharp gaze skewered him, but Harry caught sight of Neville Longbottom at that moment, struggling under the weight of several heavy textbooks.

"Let me help you with those, Neville!" Harry cried and leaped up to take some of the books from Neville.

"Thanks, Harry," he said gratefully. Harry and Neville disappeared up the stairs into the boys' dorm. Harry knew he'd only been granted a momentary reprieve from Hermione's talon-sharp questions, and he had better come up with some satisfying excuses by the time he returned.

"Neville, what can you tell me about _dicentra raptura_?"

In the end, Harry sat staring morosely into the fire of the Gryffindor common room. Neville had found plenty of information about the stupid plant. It seemed the bloody gas that Malfoy had caused to explode all over Harry was not particularly magical at all. No love potion. No, indeed. It merely caused euphoria and a possible "dropping of inhibitions" as well as a tendency to "act upon latent desires." Harry snorted. _Act upon latent desires_. Such as Harry's unacknowledged (hell, _unknown_!) latent desire for Draco Malfoy, apparently. _Nothing magical; just my secret desire to fuck Malfoy into the floor. Or the bench, or the bed, or anything handy_.

Irritatingly, the mere thought of it sent gooseflesh crawling over Harry's skin and he found it hard to breathe. For the six thousandth time that day, he wondered where Malfoy was, and barely restrained himself from running to his room for the Marauder's Map, knowing damn well Malfoy was in one of three places: the Slytherin common room, the Quidditch Pitch, or wandering the grounds in the company of his bodyguard cronies, none of which were conducive to an amorous rendezvous.

_I am not planning an amorous rendezvous with Draco Malfoy_! he snarled to himself, and then pinched his arm sharply to underscore the statement.

Ron watched him curiously. "Why are we sitting here on a perfectly nice day, again?" he asked.

Harry sighed explosively, but knew his excuse of wanting to stay inside and study had already unraveled with his inability to concentrate for more than five minutes on his Transfiguration homework. He smiled at Ron lamely, glad that Hermione had already departed to pester Professor Flitwick about her last Charms grade. Harry had pretended no recollection of asking her about the _dicentra raptura_, which had set her shaking her head with exasperation. She had, thankfully, dropped the subject.

"You're right, let's go outside," Harry said.

"Great! I want to see Susan Bones. She told Hermione about this joke spell she saw in France. I thought about getting something like that for Fred and George…" Ron chattered on, but Harry had already stopped listening. His mind was already tracking backward, sliding over pale skin and hearing the caress of a soft voice. He followed Ron out the portrait hole in a licentious daze.

Harry trailed Ron to a lesser-used courtyard generally frequented by Hufflepuffs. It was interesting how the four Houses tended to separate, even during leisure activities. The Gryffindors preferred to be outside near the lake. Ravenclaws generally stayed indoors, clinging to their common room, the library, or classrooms. The Hufflepuffs chose a sheltered courtyard that was half indoors and half out, with several convenient escape routes. Slytherins roamed in feral packs, never sticking to a single area, but instead choosing to assert ownership of whatever piece of property they happened to walk.

A long, shadowed corridor opened into the Hufflepuffs' courtyard, with huge arched openings giving clear views—and access if one chose to climb over the low wall—to the tree-bedecked sward.

Longs legs jutted from one archway, calves and feet in sunlight while the rest stayed hidden in shadow. Harry paused at the sight and then froze, spotting a head lying just above the knees, and a pale hand touching the dark locks. Pansy Parkinson's head—which could only mean—

"Oi, Susan!" Ron yelled, spying his target. He broke into a run, leaving Harry alone as the shout brought a sharp gaze swiveling from the shadows. Harry could make out no details, but his heart began a painful staccato when he felt Malfoy's eyes touch him. The pale hand caressed Pansy's head slowly, causing an unusual sensation to uncoil in the pit of Harry's stomach, something unpleasant and simmering with rage. He wanted to walk over and shove Pansy away from Malfoy with a snarled, _Mine!_

His hands clenched into fists and it wasn't until then that Harry noticed his wand was in his hand. He fingered it thoughtfully, wondering how Parkinson would look with a set of warthog tusks. Malfoy bent down and spoke to her. Her head rose—finally!—and she looked a bit resentful, but she obediently trotted across the courtyard to hover by Blaise Zabini, who seemed to be tormenting a group of younger Hufflepuffs.

The air was suddenly thick with tension. Malfoy neither moved nor spoke. Harry threw a quick glance at Ron, visible where the corridor spilled into the courtyard, talking animatedly to Susan Bones.

Harry made a quick decision—or gave in to his impulse—and took several quick steps until he stood at Malfoy's side. The silver blond head was tipped back against the rough stone of the alcove, and the grey eyes watched him enigmatically. Merely standing this close to him made Harry's pulse race nearly out of control, and his thoughts were a confused jumble, tangled in nonsense and need.

He swallowed and struggled to find his much touted Gryffindor courage. Summoning all of his strength, Harry reached out and rested his hand, ever so lightly, on Malfoy's abdomen. He leaned forwards until his lips nearly brushed Malfoy's ear.

"I meant it," he murmured. He allowed his hand to slide upward, moving over the corded muscles to Malfoy's chest, where his questing fingers brushed a nipple and felt it harden beneath the soft cloth.

Malfoy's head turned and Harry made a sound that was half gasp and half sob, as a rough hand reached up and cupped his arse to draw him closer. His lips met Malfoy's and Harry's world spun as their tongues battled for dominance. He was partially aware that he was kissing Draco Malfoy _in public_, in clear view of any student that might pause and peer into the shadows, a scant few meters from Ron Weasley, who would faint dead away at the sight.

Harry didn't care, and he was shocked to the core by just how much he didn't care. He lost himself in the sweet bliss of Malfoy's kiss until the need for air forced him to pull away. He panted against Malfoy's wet lips, wanting only to take Malfoy away somewhere private for hours on end.

He felt Malfoy's fingers against his hip, still bruised and tender from those same hands holding him the night before, lifting and guiding—Harry shuddered. He noticed his own hands were twisted in Malfoy's clothing. Harry pressed his cheek against Malfoy's, and noted his breathing was just as uneven as Harry's as it huffed gently upon his face.

"I need to see you tonight," Harry said, hating himself for the truth of it.

"Where?" The response was harsh.

"Anywhere," Harry said desperately, knowing the clock was ticking. Ron or Pansy would return any moment, or a random student would walk too close. "You choose. Just be there at midnight. I'll find you."

He pressed his lips into Malfoy's smooth flesh and gripped his lean body once more, seeking to imprint his presence on Malfoy's psyche and eradicate that of Pansy Parkinson, as well as anyone else that had ever been there.

Harry stepped away, nearly aching with despair at the loss of contact, and still felt the warmth of Malfoy's hand against his hip. He licked his lower lip and tasted him there. Malfoy's expression was unreadable in the shadows.

Ron startled Harry half out of his skin, appearing behind him and clapping him on the shoulder.

Ron's gaze fell on Malfoy. "You're not fighting with Malfoy again, are you, mate?"

Harry laughed, surprised at the husky timbre of it. "Not this time," he said.

ooOooOoo

Draco sat on his bed and waited. Time seemed to be dragging with eternal slowness. He mulled over Potter's words, still amazed that the Gryffindor had sought him out. Draco remembered their encounter by the broom shed. "Not here," Potter had said, which had not been a _no_, it had been a _yes_, with conditions. Draco could live with conditions. He just needed to know what they were.

And then Potter in the corridor… God. He had half-expected Potter to hex Pansy, by the look on his face. And then Potter had kissed him, within spitting distance of Ron Weasley! Draco's jaw clenched and he cursed himself for the hundredth time. He shot to his feet, realizing he was twisting his wand in his hands, and that it was slick with sweat.

What the fuck was he doing? He should be laughing about his victory over Potter. He should be publicizing the fact that he'd had the Chosen One writhing beneath him. Damn it, the very memory of it made his stomach tighten almost painfully.

Draco drew in a shuddering breath when he recalled Potter's admission. "I meant it." _Goddamn it!_ How could the Gryffindor Golden Boy possibly admit that in his right mind? It had to be some sort of trick. Potter was setting Draco up to look like an idiot. Planning a meeting to which he would never appear. But the kiss… fucking hell, the kiss had nearly caused Draco to shag him right there in the Hufflepuff courtyard.

Draco shook off his bewilderment angrily. He needed to get back his Slytherin self-control. Potter was nothing. Potter was the enemy of his father, and therefore the enemy of Draco. He sighed heavily and made a sudden, brilliant decision. He wondered exactly how Potter planned to find him, because Draco had no intention of making it easy on him. Potter could probably follow with his invisibility cloak, but that would mean hovering outside the Slytherin common room until Draco left… and if Draco left three hours early… well that would be Potter's problem. Perhaps he should have been a bit more precise instead of making stupid pronouncements such as, "I'll find you."

"Going out," Draco said, drawing attention from no one but Blaise, who smirked at him. Those words always preceded an amorous assignation in Slytherin.

Draco knew the perfect place. He'd discovered it during his second year. Truthfully, he'd become lost evading Filch one night after curfew and had ended up wandering an unused portion of the castle in a near panic. Discovery of the room had calmed him enough to get his bearings and return to the Slytherin common room. Draco had been back several times since then, but he had never mentioned it to anyone. It was his secret.

Draco made several tricky maneuvers, and paused after slipping through doors just to make sure sneaky Gryffindors in invisibility cloaks were not following him. Satisfied, he entered the long-unused section of the fifth floor and unlocked the door with a spell. The room looked exactly as he'd left it months ago.

The room had once been Rowena Ravenclaw's quarters, a relic from the days when the Founders had resided at Hogwarts. Salazar Slytherin's rooms in the dungeons had been stripped and left barren. Helga Hufflepuff's first floor quarters had been turned into classrooms. Godric Gryffindor's became the Gryffindor common room. Draco knew because he had researched them all after his find.

But Rowena… for some reason her rooms were untouched, possibly because they were located in the least-used portion of the castle. The bedchamber was huge, with three sets of French doors leading to the large balcony. Draco opened them all. The room was clean, of course; the house elves would never allow dust to settle at Hogwarts, but the stuffiness of disuse was heavy in the air.

Draco stood on the balcony for a while, drinking in the cool breeze and the moonlight. He returned to the bedchamber and his eyes went directly to the bed. He groaned at the thought of Potter sprawled there for his pleasure. Fuck. Draco shook off the image and looked at it more critically. The bed was completely shadowed where it rested against one wall. That would never do. Draco Levitated the bed, which was tougher than expected; it was heavy. He moved it across the room until it stood directly before the central balcony doors. Now the moonlight fell directly across the bed. Much better.

Draco returned to the balcony to wait, lounging in a chair with his feet up on the railing. He wished heartily for a glass of wine, but the stupid house-elves were forbidden to give alcohol to the students.

He checked the time. Only 10:30, a long time to wait, and probably even longer, since Potter had no chance at all of finding him. The thought nearly drove him to his feet, wanting to seek out Potter, but his pride kept him firmly planted in the chair. _Anywhere_, Potter had said. So _anywhere_ it was.

Draco dozed off, lulled by the warm night and his lack of proper sleep the night before. He awoke with a start, and wondered how long he'd slept. Draco gasped when he caught the unexpected sight of Potter leaning against the railing, smirking down at him. Draco quelled the rush of warmth that drowned his surprise.

"You're awfully pretty when you sleep," Potter said huskily, and Draco felt himself flush.

"Gryffindor idiot," he said. "I am not _pretty_."

Potter stepped forward and leaned close to him, causing Draco's heart to give a happy leap.

"Gorgeous, then. Beautiful. Perfect," Potter corrected and Draco shut him up with a kiss.

"How did you find me?" Draco asked when Potter broke the molten kiss.

"Map," Potter said and leaned in for another, but Draco pushed him away and stood up.

"Very funny. Look, Potter, I don't want you to get the wrong idea here," he said brusquely. "You wanted me to meet you, and here I am, but on _my_ terms."

Potter said nothing; he merely cocked a dark brow and waited.

Draco nodded, satisfied. "First of all, you should know that Malfoys bow to no one."

"Except Voldemort," Potter replied dryly.

A rush of anger crackled through Draco like lightning igniting dry brush. "Not even him!" he snarled. How dared Potter bring up _outside_? What was between them had nothing to do with Voldemort, or Lucius Malfoy, or Death Eaters and Muggles and politics. Nothing. This was between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Draco slowly unclenched his fists. He wanted to punish Potter, but there were better ways than leaping on him and pummeling him with his fists.

"Get over there and take your clothes off," Draco ordered. He had meant it to sound imperious and commanding, but it came out with a husky timbre that surprised him. Potter shrugged and walked to the bed. He tugged his shirt off over his head. The cloak Potter had worn was already a dark slash across one of the chairs, and his shoes were nearby. Draco wondered how long Potter had stood watching him sleep, but the thought dissipated and Draco's mouth went suddenly dry. Potter's bare skin gleamed in the moonlight, just as delectable as Draco remembered.

Potter's eyes remained fixed on Draco's as he unbuttoned, and then stepped out of, his jeans. Potter waited the space of a few heartbeats, and then his pants joined the rest, leaving him naked for Draco's perusal—for Draco's _pleasure_.

Draco drank in the sight, feeling strangely humbled. Thankfully, Potter was obviously as aroused as Draco, who nearly couldn't speak. He had to try more than once.

"Get on the bed," he said finally.

Potter walked obediently to the bed and sat down before moving to the centre and lying down. He looked both self-conscious and seductive, something that should have been a contradiction.

Draco tore his own clothing off, striving for nonchalance, aware of Potter's eyes on him. When he was in the same state as Potter, nude and painfully aroused, he approached the bed.

"Turn over," Draco ordered. Potter needed to have no doubt about who was in control. Draco was going to _own_ Potter before the night was out.

Uncertainty crossed Potter's features for a moment, but then he rolled over, exposing his smooth back and gorgeous arse to Draco's appreciative eyes. Draco moved forward and climbed onto the bed.

"Kneel," Draco said hoarsely, "And put your hands on the bars."

Potter pushed himself upwards until he rested on his knees with both hands clenched on the bars of the wrought iron headboard. Draco moved forwards until he knelt between Potter's spread legs. Draco nudged them roughly. "Wider," he said. Potter drew a harsh breath, but complied, giving Draco full access to the perfect rosebud visible between his pale arse cheeks. Draco nearly reached out and touched Potter, wanting to caress his beautiful flesh with both hands and mouth, but he caught himself in time. He was here to subjugate Potter and have a quick fuck. Nothing more.

Draco cast a lubricant spell that made Potter gasp from the sudden coldness. Draco cast another and smeared his own throbbing cock before moving forward to press inexorably into the hot tightness. His fingers clenched against Potter's hipbones, and he ignored the slight sounds of protest Potter made.

"Hold tight," Draco said roughly, and watched as Potter's fists tightened against the bars. There was tension in every line of Potter's body, and his dark head was bowed so low his forehead touched the mattress.

Draco drove forward mercilessly and Potter cried out. Draco nearly did, as well, at the feel of being fully sheathed in Potter, _fuck_, in hot, tight, gorgeous Potter. Draco pulled out slightly and thrust back home, groaning in delight until he heard a sound that was not at all reminiscent of the sounds Potter had made the previous night. Draco froze, wondering if he had hurt Potter. His right hand released Potter's hip and reached upward, sliding beneath Potter's abdomen to grip his cock. It was only partially erect. He heard Potter's ragged breathing. Potter's knuckles were bone white. Draco swallowed; this was not _at all_ how it was supposed to be.

Draco felt a chill as he realized he didn't want an unwilling, robotic Potter. He did not simply want a warm body to thrust into until he came. He wanted the vibrant, amazing Potter who had clung to Draco's neck and pressed kisses into every part of Draco's body he could reach. He wanted the Potter who dragged him into secluded gardens and called him a_ngel_.

Draco tilted forwards, leaning his front side gently against Potter's back, feeling the chill of the bare skin against his. Draco's hands moved upward, slipping along Potter's sides to his shoulders, and then down the slender arms to Potter's clenched hands. Draco's fingers curled around Potter's and his lips pressed into the back of Potter's neck. Draco kissed him gently once, twice, and again.

_I'm sorry_, he thought, although he couldn't say the words aloud. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_. Draco pulled out carefully, and then tugged Potter's hands away from the bars, linking their fingers when Potter released the metal. Draco turned, pulling until Potter twisted completely and lay back on the mattress, facing him. Leaving their fingers linked, though their hands were crossed over Potter's head, Draco kissed him.

Potter was stiff at first, as if tense with hurt and distrust, but he slowly warmed to Draco's assault. Draco felt a thrill of victory when Potter distinctly sighed, and then began to kiss Draco in earnest. Yes, the Boy Who Kissed Like a French Whore was back again. _I've missed him_. Potter's lips, tongue, and teeth worked mercilessly to devour Draco.

It wasn't long before their naked bodies began to writhe against each other and their hands were clenched painfully together, wet with sweat. Potter began to make gasping, panting noises against Draco's lips. Yes, those were the sounds he needed to hear. Each one was like a caress over Draco's nerve endings.

Potter's hands twisted in Draco's. "Malfoy," he gasped, tearing his mouth away. "I need… oh please…"

It was a thousand, no, a _billion_ times better than a mindless fuck. It was a gift that Draco could not possibly deserve, could not possibly _ever_ deserve. It was better than every Christmas gift he would ever receive, especially when Potter continued, "I need you, Draco."

Draco could not leave Potter's gorgeous lips alone, and he had to still the words spilling out, before Draco said something stupid in return. Something stupid and sappy and completely un-Slytherin, un-_Malfoy_.

He released Potter's hands and moved his fingers back down Potter's arms, teasing slowly, brushing the fine hair on the backs of Potter's forearms, swirling over the sensitive skin where Potter's arms bent, and down over shoulders and chest, to pinch lightly at his stiff nipples. He grinned when Potter nearly arched off the bed at the touch.

"Do you like that?" Draco asked, and moved down to fasten his mouth over one. He sucked at it lightly and Potter moaned aloud. Potter's hips arched, grinding Potter's cock into Draco's abdomen. Draco moved his hand over to stroke the velvet shaft, squeezing lightly as his fingers caressed the tip and came away wet. No fear of Potter losing his erection, now. Draco thought he might come at any moment. In fact…

Draco moved down even farther with a wicked sense of glee. Potter froze at the movement, and then he yelped loudly—a mixture of astonishment and tortured delight. Draco heard Potter's head slam backward into the pillow an instant after Draco's mouth slid over the head of Potter's erect cock_. Salazar, I can't believe I have Harry Potter's cock in my mouth_, thought Draco, but then he opened his eyes and saw Potter's beautifully arched body, _shivering_ at the feel of Draco's mouth, and it was with crystal clarity that Draco knew he'd been right. He _owned_ Potter. And Potter seemed perfectly happy with that arrangement, judging from the whimpering noises he made.

Potter's hands moved down and dropped into Draco's hair. Draco's tongue teased Potter's cock while his hands roamed over Potter's flanks, and dropped down to fondle his testicles, earning yet another tortured groan from the Gryffindor.

Draco took his mouth away from its languid tease. He blew lightly and chuckled at Potter's response.

"Don't want you to come too soon," Draco whispered and cast a spell. Draco pushed a slick finger into the orifice he'd so recently abused, and felt Potter clench tightly with a hiss. "Shhhh," Draco said soothingly. "Relax, I won't hurt you." He punctuated his words with a slow lick up the length of Potter's cock, not wanting him to lose that beautiful hardness.

Potter relaxed with a suddenness that was startling. Almost, Draco wanted to do something evil to punish him for being too trusting, but then Potter's fingertips skated over his hair and brushed gently over his scalp. Draco felt a rush of nameless emotion, and added a second finger. Potter did not tense at all that time, although the pressure from his fingertips increased fractionally against Draco's head.

Draco moved his fingers experimentally before slipping a third inside, and then a fourth. He moved his hand and _reached_, trying to find the spot he knew was there, and sucked lightly on the head of Potter's cock, grimacing slightly at the taste of precome.

"Oh, oh, oh oh," Potter said, obviously struggling for coherence and failing.

Draco couldn't wait any longer. His own cock was hard to the point of pain. He pulled his fingers out and levered himself upward before guiding his cock into the depths of Potter, who was willing and waiting this time.

He took Potter's sweet mouth in a kiss as he sheathed himself. Salazar, it was so much better this way, lying atop the length of Potter while he sucked eagerly at Draco's tongue and let his hands caress Draco's head and the back of his neck…

Potter's hands pulled away suddenly, and Draco's head rose at the movement. Potter's hands once more wrapped around the bars, and then he pushed against Draco, who found himself buried deeper that he could have imagined.

"Potter," Draco murmured in wonder, and saw Potter smile at his voice. Draco groaned and wrapped his arms around Potter's body. He began to move in earnest then, finding a rhythm that caused the blood to surge and tingle through his veins with every stroke. Potter panted Draco's name, and the sound made him clench his jaws to keep from answering.

Potter's hot mouth murmured against Draco's neck, and he pressed his lips to Potter's throat, sucking gently and fighting not to bite as the sensation built to the point of explosion. He needed Potter to come, and he needed it _now_.

"Need—you—" he gasped, and the words seemed to trigger Potter's release. Draco lost control the instant Potter convulsed beneath him, clenching tightly—fuck, it was incredible! Their cries mingled and echoed in the large room. Draco hoped to hell he hadn't shouted anything stupid as he collapsed on Potter's limp form, feeling more sated than he ever had before. He felt Potter's arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. Draco thought he might stay where he was for a few millennia, lying on his sweat-slick, come-smeared Gryffindor, with his face buried in Potter's damp hair.

After long minutes, he felt Potter shift beneath him and decided his cushion might not be quite as comfortable as Draco was. He pulled out and sprawled next to Potter on the bed, staring up at the dark ceiling for a moment.

"Hey, Potter, could you cast one of your…?"

Potter Summoned his wand from wherever it had fallen, and cast his fabulous Cleaning Charm. A long silence fell and stretched into the realm of discomfort. Potter sat up. Draco thought he might speak, but Potter moved as if to rise. Draco snared his wrist.

Potter looked at him quizzically, but Draco said nothing, he just tugged Potter towards him until he could taste Potter's lips. He kissed Potter gently—a necessity as his lips were bruised from the force of their earlier snogging.

"Lie down," Draco said. "I'll wake you before dawn, in time for you to get back to your common room."

Potter's eyes searched his, and then he nodded. They dragged the blankets down enough to climb beneath them. Draco pulled Potter close and tucked his back against Draco's chest as he pressed his face into the heady softness of Potter's hair. He felt a hand slide into one of his, and allowed their fingers to link. He felt stupidly happy.

Potter chuckled; Draco felt more than heard the quiet sound.

"What?" he asked.

"Goodnight, angel," Potter murmured.

"Shut up." Draco squeezed him hard in punishment. "Idiot." He was glad the darkness hid the smile buried in the black hair. He waited until the Chosen One's breathing was deep and even before he murmured, "Goodnight, Harry."


End file.
